


Meng

by greensilverserpent



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, PerfectPair, With Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:26:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26593654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: To do with toys.
Relationships: Fuji Shuusuke/Tezuka Kunimitsu
Kudos: 1





	Meng

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sora_Tadano](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sora_Tadano/gifts).



> Creation: 2020-02-09 & 2020-09-21  
> Dedication: To my beloved wife.

As soon as Fuji opened his tennis bag, Eiji's gaze was glued to the foreign object within and he excitedly pointed at it.

''Fujiko! Such a sweet dragon figure. Did someone give it to you today? Does it have a name?''

Fuji smiled, amused by the natural display and counting on the rest of the day going as planned.

''It's called Meng, Eiji. And I just felt like bringing him.''

''Ohh, it's such a cutie!''

Tezuka took a few steps away from his two team-mates, busying himself by unpacking his own bag and depositing most of it into his locker.

Despite popular opinion though, Eiji was rather attuned to everyone's behavior in the locker room, so he did notice.

''Are you alright, buchou?''

Trying to wrap his head about the here and now again, Tezuka nodded.

''I'm fine. Thank you, Kikumaru.''

Not completely convinced, the red-head jumped up to come closer.

''Are you sure? You're not feverish, are you? Do you want me to get you to the nurse?''

Fuji coughed politely, effectively diverting his friend's attention and giving 'buchou' time to compose himself again.

''Eiji, would you like to hold Meng for a moment? You may even show him to Oishi. I think he's in the shower room.''

''Hoi! Hoi! Thank you, Fujiko.''

And without another word Eiji grabbed Meng and went off in a flash.

Fuji approached Tezuka as soon as it was apparent Eiji had reached Oishi and wouldn't be coming back soon.

''You do have more color than normal. Are you sure you're alright?''

Tezuka tried hard not to groan. In the end he settled for a soft growl, while grabbing Fuji by the collar.

''You know very well what is wrong, Syusuke. So why the hell did you bring Meng to the school grounds of all things?''

''Would you rather I had brought something else? The dragon egg, perhaps?''

Tezuka blushed crimson before grabbing his things out of the locker again and pushing them unruly into his bag.

''You are completely insane. I am leaving. Alone.''

Fuji smiled at the uncommon display but allowed it until Tezuka was close to the door before commenting.

''Don't worry. Meng and I will see you later anyway. I'm sure we can make up for the lost time then.''

Tezuka fled.


End file.
